Keyed locks have long been used to provide security for residences and other buildings. Deadbolts often supplement the security provided by keyed door handles and handle sets. The door typically has a standard-sized bore into which the latch assembly is installed. Existing latch assemblies include a spindle, which is centered in the bore, and actuated to extend and retract the bolt to lock and unlock the door. These existing latch assemblies are sized to take up much of the space in the bore, particularly during in operation.
Some existing deadbolts are operated by lock cylinders that accept a key for actuating the latch assembly's spindle to extend/retract the bolt. Typically, the lock cylinder includes a torque blade that extends through and operates the spindle on the latch assembly. When a user rotates the cylinder with a valid key, this rotates the torque blade to operate the latch assembly's spindle. After installing existing latches into the standard-sized bore in the door, there is no remaining room in the bore to accommodate the lock cylinder. Instead, the lock cylinder's torque blade is axially aligned with the latch assembly's spindle, which causes the lock cylinder to project out significantly from the exterior door surface. Depending on the circumstances, this arrangement can have drawbacks. In some cases, for example, it can be aesthetically desirable for the deadbolt to have a lower profile and not extend as far from the door. It can also be desirable to have a lower profile to reduce vertical attacks to the lock.
According to one aspect, this disclosure provides a deadbolt assembly with a bolt housing, the bolt housing including therein a bolt having a proximal and distal end configured to move between fully retracted and fully extended positions. A first actuator assembly is provided having a body, a lock cylinder, a tailpiece, and a tailpiece gear. The lock cylinder may be mounted to said body with the tailpiece extending from the lock cylinder. The tailpiece may be operationally coupled to the tailpiece gear and rotatable with respect to said lock cylinder around a first axis. A second actuator assembly including a base plate, a tailpiece blade gear operationally coupled to rotate a latch blade gear may be provided. The latch blade may be rotatable around a second axis and coupled the latch blade gear at a proximal end and the bolt housing at a distal end. The tailpiece blade gear and the latch blade gear may be rotatably mounted in an interior of the mounting plate with the tailpiece extending from said lock cylinder and coupling to the tailpiece blade gear. The gears are coupled to one another so that rotation of the first actuator assembly results in corresponding rotation of the second actuator assembly.
According to another aspect, a lock actuating assembly is disclosed for operating a locking mechanism including first and second actuator assemblies. The first actuator assembly has a body, a lock cylinder, and a tailpiece. The lock cylinder is mounted to the body, and the tailpiece extends from the lock cylinder. The tailpiece is rotatable with respect to said lock cylinder around an axis. The second actuator assembly includes a base, a tailpiece gear operationally coupled to rotate a latch blade gear, and a latch blade coupled to the latch blade gear at a proximal end and a locking mechanism at the distal end. The latch blade is rotatable about a different axis than the tailpiece. Rotation of the first actuator assembly rotates the second actuator assembly, which locks and/or unlocks the locking mechanism.
In yet another aspect, a method of operating a lock is disclosed including providing a first actuator assembly including a lock cylinder and a tailpiece extending from said lock cylinder. A second actuator assembly is provided including a tailpiece gear, a latch blade gear, and a latch blade. The tailpiece is coupled to the tailpiece gear. In operation, rotating the first actuator rotates the tailpiece gear, resulting in a corresponding rotation of the second actuator assembly. The second actuator assembly rotates the latch with the latch blade moving a bolt to a fully retracted or fully extended position.
Additional features and advantages of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed descriptions exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.